


Over the Kitchen Table

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Everyone is In Love With Everyone, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is an expert when it comes to fitting people into comfortably into tight spaces, physically or emotionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallish/gifts).



> made for a pal on tumblr as well, known as averagesparrow (http://averagesparrow.tumblr.com/) or smallish (http://archiveofourown.org/users/smallish/pseuds/smallish) on here! also some unedited dribble
> 
> content warning: food and such, lil bit nsfw, nothing explicit

Jessica is the first one downstairs, as always. The early riser, tying her hair up before she locks herself in the single tiny bathroom shared by three people and bursting back out in shorts and a running jacket. 

She still smells of sweat when Amy makes it to the kitchen, but they’ve lived together long enough that it’s not a problem. She’ll shower eventually.

Besides, it’s not as though Jessica’s scent isn’t currently imprinted on her brain, pressed into the crook of her chin and chest, between her thighs.

She sits at the table meant for one that has been used to contain up to five people at once, digging into eggs and toast like her food might run away if she doesn’t eat fast enough. 

This house’s inhabitants are skilled when it comes to squeezing people into places, and they have yet to receive any complaints of discomfort. Brian loves their couch, would probably bunk out there every night if he could get away from Seth’s arms and mouth. Jay’s favorite spot is the space between Amy and Alex, breathing in their combined sweet aroma and Alex’s teeth in his throat.

Oh, yes, they’re used to having as many people as possible in their intimate lives, it’s an expected sort of thing when it comes to being in a relationship with Alex. Even luckier for him, Amy found out quickly that having multiple partners was her cup of tea as well.

Hence why she is smelling of Jessica at the moment. And fucking loving it.

“How did you sleep?” Amy asks, trying her best not to let the smirk pulling on her lips win but it does, by wide margin. Jessica apparently attempts to answer her but the words get stuck in her throat along with her breakfast, and she coughs in response instead. Amy tosses her blonde hair and lets Jessica have her struggle, too caught up in pride to laugh at her. “Yeah, I feel the very same.”

“Shut up,” Jessica sputters past her hand. She sits up straight, drooping ponytail stealing away age and making her appear all of fourteen to Amy right now. It would be cute if there wasn’t bits of toast on her lower lip. She’d get it for her, but she doubts Jessica would let her get away with it.

“In all seriousness, what now?” Amy pushes, abandoning her search for a clean mug and leaning her elbows on the wood top table. She looks Jessica in the eye, making certain she has her utmost attention. Brown eyes glimmer under the dim ceiling lights, eliciting what Amy might call a flutter from her chest but she doesn’t want to get too into the idea of it being such. Just in case. “I mean. Last night was kind of sudden. You came into the living room and--”

“I know what I did, I was there, I initiated it,” Jessica interrupts in that huffy way Amy can’t help smiling at. She picks at her food, appetite apparently lost. “…gotta be honest, I did it because I was curious, but now I-- I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Amy could fucking sing. Except she doesn’t. She remains still, stooped over to look Jessica straight on and continue smiling, innocent as could be. 

“You don’t need to tell me right away where you see us going, y’know.”

Jessica’s entire body seems to relax at that. Her cheeks, however, stay a lovely red. 

“I wouldn’t mind trying for it again, if Alex is okay with it,” she mutters to her plate.

/Now/ Amy has to laugh and lean in, pressing her lips to Jessica’s hot cheek.

“Please. I think he’s been gearing up for me to make a move on you for months now. Wait ‘til he hears that you were the one that jumped down my pants first.”

Jessica swats her away with her last slice of toast, which she snatches away and takes away as her own breakfast.


End file.
